Illegal
by TigerLily1818
Summary: He may be the Boy Wonder but he was still a teenager in Gotham and was still prone to be incredibly stupid with his choices. I highly doubt that Bruce will be happy when he finds out that the party Dick and Babs had begged him to allow them to go to wasn't as innocent as portrayed to be. Warning there are minors doing illegal stuff. But it's humor so yah...
1. Party!

_A.N._

_Hey everyone this is going to be probably a three or four shot story. I always figured that there had to be at least one occasion where Dick and Babs did at least one bad thing. Even the best teens need to have at least one night of fun and being a rebel right? So I hope you enjoy the beginning. It's kind of a prequel to the actual story so bear through it please._

It was your normal afternoon in dreary old Gotham. It was semi-cloudy and the streets were filled with the sound of children and teens making their way home from school. Discussing plans for the upcoming long weekend. As a blue Mustang weaved its way through the streets, a similar conversation was happing behind its tainted windows between three friends.

This party is going to be TOTALLY AWESOME! Please tell me you two will be able to come?" Chris practically begged his best friends who were the other two teens sitting in the front of the car. Dick and Babs shared a look between each other, both wanting to go and hang but knowing the probability of Bruce letting them miss team time for a high school party was slime.

"Chris…..you know how Bruce gets about stuff like this. I'll have to ask but I doubt that he would be willing to let me go." Dick sighed, slowing to a stop at the red light. Barbra nodded in agreement.

"And you know how my Dad gets he barley lets me go to the movies, let alone a party." Chris's excitement seemed to deflate as he slumped back into his seat, looking like a sad lonely lost puppy.

"But you guys have to come! It's the end of the year and neither of you have gone to any of my other parties. Bruce has to let you go besides wouldn't it be a little hypercritical if he refused you to go. I mean you see him out and drinking with some random woman every other week! And Babs your dad is never home to begin with I doubt he would notice if you were gone for a few hours one night." The car was silent as the light turned back to green and the two vigilantes soaked in what had been said. They both had to admit they did really want to go to the party.

"Okay we'll try to make it, I'll convince Bruce somehow." Chris's face seemed to light up as happiness engulfed him once more.

"Really! Awe man you won't regret it is going to be awesome! Bette is coming and those two guys from chem will be there along with that hot chick from my Spanish class and my parents are at some party down in Blud for the night so we have the place all to ourselves." Dick smiled as his friend chatted on about the details. Maybe Bruce won't be too bad to convince to let them go since it was the end of the school year, hell he might even be easy on them.

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!" Okay maybe not…... It was an hour till the party and the three Bats were arguing about whether or not they should go. Dick groaned heavily annoyed with his mentor's stubbornness.

"But Bruce we've been working non-stop for months, and it's just a small ge-"He was cut off.

"I said no Richard! I will not let you miss training for a party, thrown by Christopher Sharl no less!" Barbra stepped forward hands on her hips and an angry and annoyed expression on her face.

"And what exactly is wrong with Chris? Besides why can't we take this one break!?" Bruce sighed rubbing his eyes warily as though willing a good excuse for not letting them go to fall forward. At that moment however Alfred decided to make his appearance.

"Excuse me sir, but if I may I don't see any reason as to why Master Richard and Miss. Barbra should not go. It will be an excellent opportunity for them to relax, and act like the teens that they are." Dick and Barbra looked at each other gleefully knowing the battle was won. Even the great Batman wouldn't dare deify Alfred. Bruce sat down on the living room couch grumpily and looked up at the two teens.

"Fine you can go, BUT I expect you to be back at the cave tomorrow at exactly 8:00 o'clock for training and I expect you to be alert and be able to perform to your full potential, is that understood?" The two quickly agreed to the conditions and threw themselves at Bruce in a mass hug. Slowly a small smile broke on his face at seeing his protégée's so happy. "Okay now go and get ready and…I suppose have fun." Without further ado, the two rushed up to their respective rooms to change leaving Bruce alone with Alfred. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" The Butler smiled placing a firm hand on his charges shoulder.

"We must remember Master Bruce that even though they are hero's they are only sixteen and deserve to have a break every once in a while." Bruce sighed and nodded slowly. Alfred was right he could give them at least one night to have fun, what harm could it do?

**AN HOUR LATER **

Dick and Barbra chatted happily as they made their way over to Gotham Hills, where Chris lived. Slowly becoming more excited as they parked in the driveway to his house where they could hear the music pounding through the thin walls.

Now this wasn't the duo's first party they had been to, but the last time either of them had been allowed out was at Bette's 14 birthday party which needless to say just wasn't the same as a real high school party. Getting out of the two friends walked in sync to the front door, before either of them could knock however it was swung open reviling a beaming Chris you ushered them into the dark house quickly pulling them into one of his signature bear hugs as he exclaimed how he was so psyched that they were there. I-Con For Hire quickly engulfed their ear's however and not be able to hear Chris's continued ranting, they allowed themselves to be pulled deeper into the house.

Hugging friends and starting conversations they both agreed that this was way better than training with the team.

_A.N._

_So what did you think? Any good so far? Next chapter we will be getting to the actual Illegal part and some of the team._


	2. Shit

_A.N._

_Here's my new update, hey question mark, how did you guys like Les Miserables (if you saw) I thought it was marvelous. Anyway enjoy the story!_

_**DICK'S P.O.V.**_

The two friends had been making their way around the house talking to different people for about twenty minutes, until Chris offered them a drink. At first glance both had assumed that it was simply a pop can but as they went to reach for it saw the words Coors light printed on it.

In hind sight Dick knew he shouldn't take the beer. The Robin in his mind was persistent to tell him it was a stupid idea. He's seen what alcohol could do to teens (and it wasn't a pretty outcome). But the Dick in his head wanted to try it at least once. He had been the golden boy next store that never did anything wrong, all his life and it was about time to have some fun. So without father hesitation he took the drink from his friend Chris's hand. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Barbra do the same, and then they turned to the group to hang.

_**ARTEMIS P.O.V.**_

Artemis Crock was not a happy camper. Not only had her best friend Bette dragged her to the stupid end of the semester party (and pulled her away from hanging out with her team). But there was only juniors there drinking beer and acting stupid around to talk to. Being the hero that she was she was less than thrilled at the turn of events.

Quickly detaching herself from her already tipsy friend Artemis walked swiftly towards the door, hoping that she would make it to the cave in time to catch the team before the went to the movie they were talking about seeing. As she wondered about what feature flick they could see she accidently walked straight into another partier. Causing what she assumed to be beer to spill all over the both of them.

"Shit! I'm sorry, it was my bad I wasn't watching where I was…..Barbra?" The red head that she had promptly knocked into looked up from the stain on her shirt she was trying to clean and looked at her in surprise.

"Artemis? What are you doing here?" The junior looked at her guiltily trying to hide the drink she had in her hand. Artemis was shocked, Babs wasn't one to party hard let alone drink!

"I could ask you the same thing" Barb cleared her throat awkwardly and gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Chris invited me and Dick earlier so we figured we would just check it out…..…" Artemis's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline in shock. So the mathlete turned hottie was here to, now that was a surprise. Usually Bruce Wayne didn't allow the kid out of his sight.

"Huh that's interesting…Well I was just leaving so I'll leave you to do…..whatever it is you're doing, see yah." As she made her way to the door she heard the red head murmur a goodbye in her direction. Before leaving she turned around and sought out Barbra. "HEY BABS!" Looking back up the girl looked expectantly at the archer. "Just try and be careful, kay?" and without waiting for a response she left closing the door behind her.

Artemis didn't have a car (having been brought there by Bette) so she had to walk back to Gotham's zeta-tubes. Buried in her own thoughts of her two younger friends she barely noticed when she arrived, not even registering the mechanical voice announce her arrival.

Her ignorance was short lived though when a red blur blew through the cave towards the entrance, announcing her boyfriend.

"Hey Arty, I thought you weren't going to be back tonight, weren't you going to a party?" Wally West asked his girlfriend of two years not unexcitedly. Artemis smiled walking over to the speedster, forgetting momentarily her previous thoughts as she hugged him tightly. The others walked in to the room smiling at their team mate in greeting.

"Change of plans, figured I'd come back and hang with the rest of you guys." Kaldur smiled softly and happily.

"We were just about to leave for the movies, perhaps you could help us decide what to see. It is between Les Miserables and Lincoln so far." Before she could answer however Wally pulled away a frown marring his expression. The team looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?' Wally gazed at her for a moment still frowning. Artemis grew nervous.

"Why do you smell like beer?" The others grew frowns at the question turning to look condescendingly at the archer. Artemis however merely laughed at their worry, waving a hand at the question as though it was not important.

"Don't worry Baywatch, I wasn't drinking I swear. Remember that party that I was supposed to go to? Well some idiot brought alcohol as soon as I found out I high tailed out of there. I ran into someone who was drinking and spilled it all over me." The others looks of concern quickly changed to understanding and Wally let out a small relived chuckle.

"Good you got me worried for a moment." Artemis smiled about to drop the subject when she remembered about Dick and Babs (who she and Wally had hung out on a couple dates with). Now Artemis wasn't one for gossip but still she couldn't help but share.

"Speaking of which you'll never guess who was there." Wally looked at her curiously tilting his head to the left to show his interest. "Barbra and Dick, the two we've hung out with you and Dick got on pretty well. They were there, drinking to or at least Barb was she's actually the one I ran into." Instead of looking semi surprised like she had thought, Wally looked absolutely shocked which quickly morphed into anger. Pulling away from her he stared incredulously.

"WHAT! What is he thinking! What are they thinking! I never thought he would be stupid enough to do something so stupid! Oh god when B finds out they are so dead!" The team looked at Wally in surprise; he very rarely had an outburst like that. But Wally paid them no attention, pulling on his coat he started towards the zeta-tubes.

"Wally where are you going and why are you acting like this, you barley know them?" Wally turned around still fuming.

"Oh yes I do, and so do all you, I'm going to get them and bring him back here before he does something even more stupid! I never thought that Rob would-"As soon as he said those words he slapped a hand over his mouth, staring wide-eyed at the others as though hoping they didn't hear him. Artemis stepped forward mouth slightly agape in surprise.

"Rob…as in Robin…Are you telling me that Dick is Robin!" Wally's silence and guilty expression was as good as a confession. The rest of the team stood in shock looking at the two intently. Wally lowered his hands from his mouth to run them in his hair anxiously.

"Shit, I wasn't supposed to say that."

_A.N._

_DAMNIT WALLY! Robin is not going to be happy with you…..unless of course he's drunk then I doubt he'll care. Hey guys hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please Review and check out my other story's and review those as well! BYE!_


	3. Slurred

_A.N._

_Hey everyone I updated yeah! Anywhoser enjoy my writings! The bold italic word symbolizes slurred speech just read it like a drink person._

"Shit I wasn't supposed to say that." The team stared at Wally in shock. Richard Grayson ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne was Robin! After all those years of curiosity that was the face beneath the dark sun glasses. That must mean that Batman, Mr. Dark and moody himself could only be one man.

"I can't believe him, THAT LITTLE TROLL!" Artemis shouted half amused half angry as she thought back to her first day at Gotham Academy. Just than another stupidly obvious thought made its way to her mind. "Wait if he's Dick, is Babs Batgirl?" Wally who still looked horrified at his outburst nodded numbly. (They would figure out at some point after all.) Meghan turned to Artemis confused.

"Babs?"

"Barbra Gordon, commissioners daughter, and I suppose Batgirl." Before Meghan could react, Conner strode forward a surprisingly concern look on his face which was quickly replaced with not so surprising anger.

"Who cares who they are? They're at a party with alcohol and were still discussing secret identity's!" The others who had temporarily forgotten that fact, all grew concerned for the youngest members. Kaldur turned to Artemis and Wally a somber serious air around him.

"Lead the way to the party Artemis."

_**Meanwhile at Chris's**_

Chris had gotten out the Vodka and Ginger Ale and Dick had decided that alcohol was very fun. It made everything spiny when he moved and he couldn't stop giggling for some reason. Plus everything was so much more interesting now! Like the fishy shower curtains in the bathroom, they were all fishy and cool!

Babs also decided that is was enjoyable. But she was hot (which was not fun) causing her to remove her cardigan and shoes, leaving her in a spaghetti strap and skinny jeans.

An hour after the discovery of the pleasures of alcohol one of the guys from Chris's chemistry class proposed the idea of playing truth or dare, which had been quickly accepted. So the remaining elven party goers positioned themselves in what was supposed to be a circle and got started. Bette who was sitting Indian style in her mini dress (much to the guy's pleasure) went first, waving her hand which held on sloppily to her drink to Chris, Gigging she tried to spit out her sentence.

"_**Trwoth or dare?"**_Chris took a sip from his own drink and smiled rocking unconsciously back and forth in his spot.

"_**Dare."**_Bette stifled another chuckle and smiled evilly at the drunk host.

"_**I dare you toooooooo."**_She pretended to think for a moment trying unsuccessfully to keep a straight face. _**"I dare you to kiss JOHN!"**_A collective bubble of intoxicated laughter erupted from the group. John Remus blushed from where he sat next to Babs, Chris however without hesitation leaned over to the other boy grabbed him by the shirt collar and smacked his lips right up against the other pair. There was a moment of silence before laughter and wolf whistles went through the group. Chris pulled away from the beet red boy and smiled slyly at the incredulous Bette.

"_**That all you had? EASY PEASY!"**_Turning from her, he looked around the group seizing up his friends before his eye's landed on his pray. _**"Dick truth or dare?"**_

Dick who had been taking a deep sip from his cup looked up and grinned at his friend.

"_**Dare"**_The smirk on Chris's face grew wider and every one quieted in suspense.

"_**I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Gordon."**_Dick faltered for a moment growing silent. Babs however stood up tipsily pulling Dick up with her, and confidently stumbled into the closet. Pushing Dick ahead of her she smiled at the dumbfounded group.

"_**We'll be out in a few."**_And with that she slammed the door shut behind her.

_**Back with the team**_

After a few wrong turns and a run in with a high homeless guy who was positive the team was part of the government. Artemis successfully led them to Chris's house. Now only a few cars remained in the driveway (including to Wally's dismay and pleasure Dick's.) The once pounding music was now lowered to a dull thud and the group noticed emptied beer cans on the driveway as they made their way to the front door. Kaldur stopped as though unsure wither or not he should knock, but Artemis just pushed forward and taking the knob in her hand strode into the home. There were even more beer cans littered on the floor in here than outside but no one took notice to that. Following the loud slurred voices coming from an open door leading downstairs the team walked down coming in view of a very drunk group. There was a wide variety of people their but not one of them was their little birds.

Almost no one noticed their arrival except for Bette who rose herself from the floor away from what appeared to be a game of truth or dare and staggered towards them. Launching to Artemis for a hug she giggled happily.

"_**ARTY! You came back…..we are having sooo much fun right now!"**_ As soon as she came near, the team was overcome by the smell of alcohol on her breath. Artemis much to the dismay of Bette, was not in the mood to hug (was she ever?) and stepped away quickly, though keeping a steady hold onto her friend so she didn't face plant into the carpet. Her face serious she looked intently at her friend.

"Bette, where are Dick and Barbra?" At the two names an abundance of giggles came from the intoxicated blonde girl she came closer and whispered happily.

"_**They're in the closet." **_The team looked at her in confusion.

"Umm what are they doing in the closet?" another round of snickers and then a somewhat coherent answer.

"_**Chris's dare, was seven minuted in haven….. I mean heaven….. It's already been 4 and a half and we haven't much heard from the pair." **_The team hurried forward towards the closet at the far end of the room, after setting Bette gently down by the circle Artemis followed. They looked at each other uneasily almost afraid of what they might find before opening the door.

What they found surprised them. Both the birds were on the floor, unaware of the sudden onlookers they continued what they had been doing for the past four and a half minutes.

"Are they…playing patty cake?" asked Wally an amused tone in his voice. At the noise both heads snapped up a grin coming onto both of their faces.

"_**WALLY!" **_Dick shot up fast to greet his friend, he probably would have fallen back down if Kaldur hadn't caught and steadied him. Turning his unfocused gaze to the leader, Dick's smile grew bigger on his face _**"Kaldur's here to, Babssss Kaldur and Wally's here!" **_Barbra who had to gotten up and was holding on to Superboy chuckled merrily.

"_**So's Meghan, and Artemis, and Conner!" **_a drunken cackle came from both of them before Barbra put on the most serious face possible and turned to Wally who was unnerved by the amount of focus she put on him. _**"And we are not playing patty cake, we're playing slide! But it's really hard! OH MY GOD did you know that Chris snogged John, and John was all like blushing right but Chris was all like pssh girl please I got this!" **_Dick started laughing uncontrollably hanging on to Wally as he did so.

"_**Hahaha You said snog, you sounded like Harry Potter and all British like!" **_It was Barbra's turn to laugh which quickly turned to hiccup's. The Team looked over the youngest heads with raised eyebrows. Everyone even Meghan who was standing in the hallway could smell the alcohol on them. Wally turned and started dragging Dick out of the closet with Kaldur.

"Yup, I think it's time you guys get home, come on." Richard and Babs nodded numbly at the suggestion and allowed themselves to be lead to the upstairs and out the front door. Only when they were passing out of the house did Dick make a coherent remark.

"_**SSSSHHHHHH we have to be quite otherwise Bruce will find us and he won't be very happy!" **_After assuring him that they would indeed be quite they headed back to the zeta-tubes. Only making noise when a giggling Babs or Dick made ssssshhhing noises. Knowing now where they were going the got to the transportation devices relatively fast and where back at the cave within a half an hour. By that point the two where slowly drifting out of reality and walking became an issue. Finally both Kaldur and Superboy gave up on trying to help them and picked them up bridal style, carrying them both to their respective rooms. When they were done they walked back to the living room where the others were waiting for them.

"Well that was fun." Said Artemis sarcastically as she flumped down into the arm chair, looking around at the other's she waited for them to sit down before continuing. "So I say that we wait until tomorrow when they have hang overs to yell at them."

"Sounds good to me, they're so out of it right now I doubt they could understand us anyway." Wally replied tiredly rubbing his eyes. "All things considered though, it wasn't as bad as I thought getting them back here." The others nodded in agreement thinking of all the things that could have gone wrong.

"I'm just glad Batman didn't find us that would not have been good." Said Meghan quietly as she snuggled up to Conner. The other's shudder in horror, thank god Batman didn't find out, as Dick had said earlier. He wouldn't have been happy.

Unfortunately for the team however there was little that happened in Gotham that Batman didn't know of, and when he got the call over the police scanner that there was teens under the influence at the same address that Barbra and Richard and went to for the party earlier, he was anything but happy.

_A.N._

_OHHH GOD! Bruce knows! That's it their all dead! Anyway I hope that the drunkness was okay, I thought how they acted was pretty spot on personally…. NOT that I would know I'm only 16!...Which is the age they are in the story… *awkward cough* ….ANYWAY I hope you enjoyed please review and check out my other story's and review on them. REVIEW!_


	4. Not so loud please

_A.N._

_Sorry for the wait my IDIOTIC computer deleted al my work AGAIN! So anyway here's a chapter I suppose enjoy._

After the very illuminating police report, Bruce found himself looking through video footage from street camera's to find his son and Barbra. He knew that they weren't still there (for he had heard the name's of the kid's arrested over the scanner.) He also knew that they hadn't left in the car (thank god) Thanks to a call he had gotten from an officer reporting to him that it was still at the scene. Part of him hoped that the pair had left when they had seen the alcohol and had for some reason decided to walk to some other place. Though he knew that was very unlikely, more likely was that the two were now walking around the streets and slums of Gotham drunk out of their minds.

It was only after 20 minutes of shifting through video did he finally come across something very useful and interesting. It was the team all in civies walking slowly towards the old telephone booth. And in their midst was his two birds, stumbling along and obviously intoxicated as they were lead into the transporter to where he assumed the cave await.

Relief flooded through him, they were all right and now he knew exactly where they were. The Batman wanted to leave right then and there and give them a very loud strongly worded lecture. But Bruce was tired and had been emotionally drained the last half an hour do to his anger and worry overload. He would wait until morning when they were sober to yell at them.

_**THE NEXT MORNING AT THE CAVE.**_

After the teams little adventure the rest of the night had gone on fairly well for them. Everyone had promptly fallen asleep after fetching Robin and Batgirl, and had woken up early for breakfast. They were all in the kitchen ready for the youngest's to wake up so that they could yell at them.

About forty five minutes after the team had finished eating was when the two decided to join them, and walked slowly into the room. Barbra – much to the team's surprise – walked in as though it was a perfectly normal morning and after throwing a positive smile the teams way she grabbed a few crackers from the cabinet and sat down on the bar stool, happily chewing away.

Dick however was a different story. Quietly he followed in after the red head, hood drawn over his head and sun glasses covering what they assumed were blood-shot eyes. He swiftly sat down setting his head slowly on the counter. Barbra glanced up from her food and looked at the team expectantly as though waiting for something. The team however just stood gaping at her in surprise at her obvious lack of a hang-over.

"Well are you going to say something or just stand there looking at me like I've grown a 2nd head?" Wally was the first to react to the red-heads words. A glare came to his face as he moved closer to the counter, the team following his suit looked at them condescendingly.

"What the HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Dick flinched at the noise and buried his head deeper into his arms, Barbra however was unfazed which seemed to make them all madder. After the exclamation the team decided to jump in.

"What were you thinking going to a party?"

"With ALCOHOL!"

"And getting wasted!"

"How idiotic can you be?!"

"YOUR HERO'S FOR GOODNESS SACK!"

"UNDERAGED hero's at that!"

"I must say that it was quite unintelligent on your parts to participate in drinking!"

"WHAT IF YOU LEFT AND WENT WALKING ON YOUR OWN!"

"OR DRIVING!"

"Then not only would you have been in danger of hurting yourself but others as well!"

"Do you realize how much trouble you could have been in?"

"Especially with BATMAN as your MENTOR and A COMISSIONER AS _YOUR_ FATHER!" Wally stepped back towards them shaking his head as he did so.

"How could you two be such—"Before he could finish his sentence Barbra stood up a scowl on her face and turning redder in anger as she did so.

"Such a what Wally? An idiotic teenager? Well I've got a news flash for you guys, WE ARE TEENAGERS!" Wally stepped back at the anger being spit at him as Dick groaned once more at the shouting; Barbra however continued not paying him much notice. "We are sixteen, and we have a right to act like it for once! Did you know that Rob and I haven't had a Friday night off for three years! Dick's been at this hero thing since he was nine, NINE! He hasn't had time to go out or hang with friends or act his age because he's always been the responsible one and the good one, and the hero! We just wanted one night, were we didn't have to worry about school, or Batman, or the League. ONE NIGHT where we could do and act like other kids our age! And if I don't deserve that, I sure as hell know that Robin at least does!" Everyone remained stock still looking silently at her surprised at what she had said. Robin however looked up slowly and gently pulled of his glasses wincing from the light as he did so.

"Babs can you try not to yell so loud? Not all of us are immune to the after effects of drinking like you are." A sly smile made its way across her face as she looked away from the team and glanced sympathetically at him.

"Well Romanians aren't exactly known for holding their liquor; us Irish girls however are a different story." Dick stuck his tongue out at his friend before turning his attention on to the team. Who felt their heart melt at his sad puppy dog blue eyes.

"And as for you guys Babs said a ton, I kind of zoned out there except for the yelling parts but anyways, not to be rude but you all have no right to yell at us it's a bit hypercritical if you ask me." The team looked as though they were about to yell once more but Dick quickly went on. "How many of you guys have gone to a party?" Wally scowled.

"What does that have to do with—"

"Just answer the question, how many of you have gone to at least one party?" Slowly five hands rose into the air just as he expected. "Alright and out of the party's you've been to, how many of them had alcohol?" Once again (though more hesitant) five hands went up, the others grew weary speculating where he was going with all the questions. "Okay and how many of you have drunk that alcohol?" There was a moment of complete silence before timidly Meghan raised her hand with her head down looking at no one, following her suit Conner threw up his hand grudgingly, then Kaldur and Artemis, and lastly Wally who raised his hand sluggishly. Robin smiled and Babs looked incredulous. "See you have all done it so you have no rights to yell at us for doing it. Look I know you guys are worried about us because we're the youngest (even if it is only just by two years) but you guys need to calm down. We were planning on staying the night and being safe with it, which is more than I can say for other teenagers in Gotham. Like Babs said earlier we are sixteen we just wanted to be able to act like it for once." And with that Dick sat his head back down, aware of the fact that everyone was staring at him surprised at his words. Before a word could be made to the bird a dark shadow appeared in the doorway as Batman came into view with a sharp glare he looked at his protégés.

_**BATMAN'S P.O.V.**_

No one had heard the Dark Knight as the zeta-tubes announced his arrival and as he made his way to the kitchen where he could hear the team yelling at his protégée's. (A faint surge of pride ran through him at hearing them.) He was just about to enter the kitchen when Barbra had gotten angry and retorted. He listened slowly as she talked feeling guilty from hearing the truth in her words.

Then Dick spoke, for a moment Bruce hadn't seen his ward in the room for his head had been down. But his soft voice carried well enough to the hallway for him to hear his words. Needless to say he was shocked at the team for doing such things and was proud of the fact that his son had thought out the night and that he had made sure he and Barbra would have been safe (though he wished he hadn't drank.) After several minutes of silence he figured he should come out, and he slide into the room. As soon as he did so all the hero's (including Barbra's) eye's widened in fear.

" ." The other's gulped nervously at his order, but Robin and Batgirl just silently slide of the bar stools and without a word walked to the zeta-tubes. Before Batman followed the two he glared at the others before his eyes softened slightly, surprising the young hero's. "Thank you for taking care of them." And with that small show of gratitude he allowed himself to be enveloped into the shadows leaving a very shock team behind him.

When he entered the Batcave the first thing he saw was Barbra who was standing head lowered next to the computer. Dick however stood straight backed and looked him in the eye. Waiting for his punishment and lecture he thought he would get from Batman.

Without acknowledging then he strode over to the costume displays and removed his cowl, instantly becoming Bruce Wayne. With a sigh he turned back to them. Barbra made to say something but he held his hand to silence her.

"I am obviously very disappointed in what you two did last night. It was stupid, irresponsible, and irrational and when I heard over the scanner that there were minors drinking alcohol at the party you two were at I was so close to finding you and yelling at you for being the completely moronic teenagers that you acted like." Both heads looked down in guilt at his words, Bruce sighed again. "Then I remembered that you are moronic teenagers, and by proof of what Dick proved early not the only hero's to showcase that fact." They looked up at him in surprised even more by his calm and even tone then his actual words.

"Wait you heard all of that?" Dick asked curiously and somewhat nervously. Bruce nodded slowly.

"From the point Wallace yelled I heard everything that was said." They both looked down somewhat embarrassed that he heard. "And you were right you are teenagers and deserve to have time to act like one. Obviously I'm not thrilled that you drank but, you planned it out and if you had to have done it at least you were safe about it. And it's not like you do this all the time." Barbra and Dick gapped at his words; he told them they were right! Barbra stepped forward looking slightly hopeful.

"So does that mean we aren't getting punished?" At this Bruce laughed out loud and smiled down an eyebrow raised.

"You really thought you would get off from this?" Barbra smirked and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"It was worth a shot. So what's the damage then?" Smiling Bruce placed a hand on both of their shoulders and led them to the stair case to the manor.

"I think it's only far to have someone else decide your punishment after all Alfred was the one who got me to let you to go." Twin looks of horror etched themselves on Dick and Babs face.

"You're going to tell Alfred?" Another chuckle came out of the man's mouth at Richards words.

"Nope I am not going to say a word." A sigh escaped from both of their mouths in relief, Bruce smirked evilly.

"You two are going to tell him."

**THE END**

_A.N. _

_Hey guys I hoped you liked the ending, it took forever to write. REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORYS AND REVIEW ON THEM!_


End file.
